nbasportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Sacre
Robert Sacre (born June 6, 1989) is a professional basketball player who currently plays for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). A dual citizen of both the United States and Canada, he has played for the Canadian national basketball team. After playing college basketball for the Gonzaga Bulldogs, he was selected by the Los Angeles Lakers with the last overall pick in the second round of the 2012 NBA Draft. Early life Sacre was born in the United States in Baton Rouge, Louisiana to former National Football League player Greg LaFleur and former LSU Lady Tigers college basketball player Leslie Sacre. His mother, a Canadian, decided to move back to Canada when Sacre was seven, and raised her son as a single mother. Sacre grew up in North Vancouver, British Columbia, and he was 6 feet 8 inches (2.03 m) by the eighth grade. Leslie only insisted that he learn to swim, and she did not push him to play basketball.[3] Sacre was one of the top high school players in Canada. In his junior year, he led Handsworth Secondary School to the British Columbia Provincial Championship; he was named MVP of the title game after scoring 17 points, grabbing 12 rebounds, and blocking four shots. In that same year he was selected to play for the Canadian Junior National team at the 2005 Global Games and the 2006 World Championship qualifiers. In his senior year he averaged 25 points, 12 rebounds, and four blocks per game. College career Sacre committed to NCAA Division I squad Gonzaga University prior to the 2007-08 season. He came off the bench in his freshman season, averaging nine minutes of action per game in 2007-08. In 2008-09, he broke his foot three games into the season and was later granted a medical redshirt. Sacre came back strong in the 2009-10 season, averaging 10.3 points, 5.4 rebounds, and 1.9 blocks per game as the Bulldogs' starting center. In 2012, Sacre finished his career with 1,270 points. He also grabbed 679 career rebounds and 186 career blocks. Professional career On June 28, 2012, the Los Angeles Lakers selected Sacre with the last pick (60th) in the 2012 NBA Draft. Sacre played his first game on October 31, 2012, against the Portland Trail Blazers, playing 49 seconds in a 116-106 loss. He scored his first points on November 4, 2012, in a victory against the Detroit Pistons. On November 28, 2012, Sacre was assigned to the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA D-League. He was recalled on December 3, 2012. He was then re-assigned to the D-Fenders on January 5, 2013. On January 7, 2013, he was once again recalled following injuries to Lakers big men Dwight Howard (shoulder), Jordan Hill (hip) and Pau Gasol (concussion). On January 8, 2013, he made his first career start against the Houston Rockets, finishing with 10 points, four blocked shots and three rebounds in a 125–112 loss.[ On March 7, 2013, Sacre was again assigned to the Los Angeles D-Fenders. He was recalled on March 9, 2013. The Lakers sent him to the D-Fenders for another assignment on April 3, 2013, and recalled him the next day. On July 10, 2013, the Lakers re-signed Sacre. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster